dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Pangoloid Paragon (3.5e Racial Paragon Class)
Pangoloid Paragon The pangoloid race is deeply entrenched in the idea of the glory of creation. From crafting spells to crafting giant monuments, they love to build. The pangoloid paragon reaches this pinnacle of crafting by focusing on their abilities to create and find materials to create more faster. They gain some abilities which place them closer to their dwarven neighbors. Adventures Adventuring is a great thing for a pangoloid paragon, allowing him to travel and absorb the information of forgein lands, and gather strange and exotic materials. The party he adventures with also benefits from his presence, as he can craft and repair their equipment. Characteristics Pangoloid paragons are inventive and curious, often willing to try out new and interesting things. They love successful projects and pay attention to the quality of items, seeking to make the newest, the highest quality products and perhaps making a name for themselves. That said, they tend to think their items superior and clash with other pangoloid paragons, unless they have agreed on a group project. If they can keep their egos in check, paragons assisting each other can create truly fantastic and legendary things. Alignment They vary on the alignment scale, usually lawful or neutral as they need focus and attention to their project. Religion Pangoloids generally follow creative gods much like their original racial pantheon. The quest to create the best in whatever profession they are in is often a religious journey as well as a matter of personal pride. Background Pangoloids originate from the land of Shangrazo, but they are a social race and may be found anywhere in the world. They are usually in the same company of dwarves, having similar goals and ideals. Races Pangoloids are generally friendly, and often benefit from trade and business. They have close ties to dwarves due to similar ideals. Other Classes As magic often helps with creating items, wizards sometimes dabble in pangoloid paragon. Any class which focuses on skills, however, may take this class. Game Rule Information Pangoloid paragons have the following game statistics. Abilities Intelligence is the primary ability of the pangoloid paragon. Skill points are needed for their crafting. Alignment Any Starting Age Complex. Class Skills (6 + Int modifier per level) The pangoloid paragon's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Appraise (Int), Craft (Int), Decipher Script (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Disable Device (Int), Gather Information (Cha), Knowledge (all skills, taken individually) (Int), Perform (Cha), Profession (Wis), Search (Int), Speak Language (None), Spellcraft (Int), Spot (Wis), Survival (Wis), Use Magic Device (Cha) and Use Rope (Dex). Class Features All of the following are class features of the pangoloid paragon class. Weapon and Armor Proficiency Pangoloid paragons are proficient with all simple weapons and with light armor.. Spells per Day At 2nd and 3rd level, an pangoloid paragon gains new spells per day as if he had also gained a level in wizard. He does not, however, gain any other benefit a character of that class would have gained (bonus metamagic feats, and so on). This essentially means that he adds the level of pangoloid paragon to his level in wizard, then determines spells per day and caster level accordingly. If an pangoloid paragon has no levels in wizard, this class feature has no effect. Material Knowledge (Ex) At first level they gain material knowledge. As per bardic knowledge, a pangoloid paragon may make a special material knowledge check with a bonus equal to his paragon and wizard levels + his Intelligence modifier to see whether he knows some relevant information about the material composition of an object, it's properties, its uses, or where to find the material. (If the pangoloid paragon has 5 or more ranks in Knowledge (geography), he gains a +2 bonus on this check.) A successful material knowledge check will not reveal the other powers the item may have, only the properties granted to it by its physical composition. A pangoloid paragon may not take 10 or take 20 on this check; this sort of knowledge is essentially random. Skill Focus (Ex) At 1st level the pangoloid paragon gets the Skill Focus feat for any craft skill or Spellcraft for free. Craft Anywhere (Ex) At 2nd level, an pangoloid gains the Craft Anywhere feat for free. Ability Boost (Ex) At 3rd level, an pangoloid paragon's Intelligence score increases by 2 points. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Racial Paragon Class Category:Skill Focused Category:User Eiji-kun